Usuario:Alvarorayquaza
Sobre mí ¡Hola! Soy Alvarorayquaza, Álvaro si prefieres. Vivo en las Islas Canarias, y espero poder contribuir a mejorar la wiki de, probablemente, la mejor saga de Nintendo. Soy alguien que, visto desde fuera, sería serio. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En mi casa estamos todo el día bromeando, tan sólo parezco serio porque no me interesa hacer el ridículo en público gritando o haciéndome notar. Prefiero la discrección. Saco muy buenas notas en el instituto, sólo he suspendido un examen en mi vida (happy) Recuerdo las cosas (que me interesan xD) fácilmente. También soy músico, estudio trombón en el conservatorio profesional de música de mi ciudad, y además, toco el timple (esa guitarrita pequeña endémica de Canarias) desde los 6 años. Como conocí la wiki La primera wiki que conocí fue Wikidex. Me encantaba (y me encanta) Pokémon, y un día busqué información sobre como derrotar a un líder de gimnasio. La verdad es que la idea de una enciclopedia dedicada sólo a pokémon me entusiasmaba, y ahí fue donde me registré. (Lo cual explica mi nombre de usuario xD) Tiempo después, cuando jugaba Zelda Twilight Princess, volví a necesitar ayuda, y esta vez acabé en Zelda Wiki. Otra página que me entusiasmó, pues en ese entonces adoraba este universo, y decidí que quería ayudar a mejorar la wiki, pero sólo hice alguna que otra edición. Ahora, voy realmente en serio, y ayudaré en todo lo posible. Mis gustos Música= Simplemente, adoro la música de los 70-80. De la música actual, Daft Punk es mi grupo favorito. En estilos, pues eso, aparte del rock clásico de Queen, me gusta el dubstep, el electro house y el dance. Si tuviera que elegir algún intérprete de estos estilos, sin duda elegiría a DJ Jo. En serio, sus remixes de Zelda son fantásticos. |-| Lectura= Mi otro vicio. Adoro leer, siempre lo he adorado. Me gusta la temática de ciencia ficción yfantasía, además de la literatura juvenil. También me encanta el manga ^^. Mis sagas y libros preferidos son: LIBROS 1. Juego de Tronos. Sinceramente, de la serie de TV apenas he visto dos capítulos. Sin embargo, adoro los libros, te dejan más margen de imaginación. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 2. Divergente. El primer libro lo compré a los meses de salir, pues lo vi en una tienda, y tras investigar de que iba, me decidí. La película no le hace toda la justicia que debería. 3. Héroes del Olimpo. Es la mezcla que hizo Rick Riordan, creador de Percy Jackson, de dioses griegos y romanos. Simplemente fantástica. MANGA 1. Full Metal Alchemist. Una serie maravillosa, con buenas dosis de humor. Justo el estilo que me encanta. 2. The Legend of Zelda. El manga añade a los juegos y a Link un punto de humanidad que, al no hablar Link en los juegos, no se nota demasiado. |-| Televisión= 1. Doctor Who. La serie de ciencia ficción británica por excelencia. El humor y carisma que han desprendido estos últimos Doctores me ha cautivado de tal manera que adoro esta serie. 2. Cómo conocía a vuestra madre. Si bien no hace mucho que la sigo, ya es de mis favoritas. Muchos de sus capítulos tienen lecciones de vida muy valiosas. 3. Mentes Criminales. Otra que llevo poco tiempo siguiendo, pero aún así es fantástica. Aunque sea del estilo CSI, es mucho mejor, la historia estña mejor desarrollada. Cómo conocí a Link Todo comenzó con The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Yo tenía ocho años cuando salió. En esas navidades, vi el juego en una revista, y, aunque yo solía escribir todo lo que veía y me gustaba en mi carta de Reyes, este me pareció interesante. Aunque me costaba bastante, conseguí completarlo. Descubrí que esa mecánica me gustaba, así que, tiempo después, cuando vi en GAME The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess y lo jugué, definitivamente fue el juego que marcó mi infancia y que me hizo amar esta saga. Yo y los juegos de la saga Estos son los juegos que he jugado de la saga: The Legend of Zelda. Tengo el juego descargado de la Nintendo eShop en mi 3DS. Voy por el Nivel 6 de la Primera Búsqueda. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Descargado en mi Wii U desde hace poco. Sólo he completado el primer templo. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Lo probé en emulador. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. ''¡Mi última adquisición! Compré el juego original junto con los Oracle, pero mi Game Boy no funciona ಥ_ಥ ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. No he tenido la ocasión de probar el original, pero la edición para 3DS sí la jugué. Completé el Modo Historia (Sin extras) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. Lo compré junto con Oracle of Seasons ''y ''Link's Awakening. ''Aún no he tenido ocasión de jugarlo. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Al igual que Oracle of Ages y Link's Awakening, no he tenido oportunidad de jugarlo. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. En el original llegué a tener los tres orbes. En el de Wii U he completado el Modo Historia y estoy completando los extras. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Lo probé en un emulador, luego se bloqueó :'( The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Al igual que TWW, completo el modo historia, camino del 100%. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Completé el Modo Historia dos veces, y ahora lo estoy repasando para lograr el 100%. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Sólo lo he probado. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Me quedé estancado en la Refinería de Lanayru. Algún día (no muy lejano) lo completaré. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Estoy en las Ruinas de Hielo de Lorule. Es el que juego actualmente.